Challenging Life
by Billie1
Summary: Summary: when life comes at you hard...don't give up. Will Kim make it through with Skinners help? Rating: R rape related content


Title: Challenging Life

Author: Billie Reid

Disclaimer: characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them.

Summary: when life comes at you hard...don't give up. Will Kim make it through with Skinners help?

Rating: R rape related content

Kim was looking forward to this weekend. She was spending it with her niece. Her sister, Nicole was going away and they were going to have a girls weekend. After locking up the office and saying good bye to her boss, Skinner, she headed to her car. She was picking up Valerie who is now eight years old. It was nice weather for March. She figured a nice trip to the mall, movies and dinner at her place and them doing each others nails, make up and hair.

She arrived at Nicole's and talked with her for awhile. Told her to have an amazing weekend. Then her and Valerie took off for girls time. She don't get to do this often, so when she gets to, she spoils her rotten.

At the mall, Kim bought clothes, and shoes and make up for her, along with some movies they'd be watching for the weekend. They spent hours shopping and enjoying their time together. Kim called and ordered pizza and wings, picking it up as they headed back to her place.

Kim carried the food in as Valerie carried her bags from shopping into Kim's. Kim went straight to the kitchen and got them drinks and put the food on plates. She carried them to the living room and picked a movie from one of the bags. Putting in Harry Potter they both sat down to enjoy the movie and eat their food.

They stayed up late that night but we're up early the next. Round two for girls weekend. They headed to the zoo then the park. Another long day running around and doing fun things. They had fallen asleep on her couch around seven Saturday night. They were so worn out. Kim's hair was in pigtails and Valerie's was in braids. They woke the next morning to knocking on the door. Kim yawned and woke up. She smiled at Valerie as she laid on her lap. She gently ,over her and went and looked to see who was knocking. Seeing it was her sister she opened the door and let her in.

Nicole laughed at her at seeing the pigtails. "Cute sis."

Kim turned and looked in the mirror. "Wow... Yeah...your daughters doings."

"Where is she, she's normally up at this time." Nicole took a seat then seen her daughter. "What did you do to her?" Nicole smiled.

"Guess we tired each other out." She said yawning.

"I'd say. Now I know what to do on weekends... Keep her busy. She never sleeps in."

Kim laughed. "I aim to please."

Valerie heard talking and choice then to wake up, yawning she looked over. "Hi mom." She wiped her eyes.

"Hey sweetie...did you have fun with Aunt Kim?"

"Always have fun with Aunt Kim."

"Good... Now come on, we need to get you some food and to soccer practice." Nicole was putting Valerie's things into her bag.

"That's today?" She whined.

"Yes, now come on sport." She ruffled her hair some but not enough to ruin the braids. She looked cute actually.

She got up and hugged her aunt. "Thanks for everything this weekend aunt Kim."

Hugging back she smiled. "Anytime Val."

After they left Kim went about cleaning up. She didn't bother since Valerie was there, wanted to spend time with her. She paid a few bills, did some laundry and finished up the dishes, her house was starting to look more normal. She sighed as she looked around and nodded. Finally done, she drew herself a nice warm bubble bath. She needed to relax some before bed.

Laying in the water and sipping on wine, she could finally relax, the warm water relaxing her sore muscles. She closed her eyes for a few, just soaking in the water. She was enjoying this after the long weekend.

Kim finished up her bath and dried off, she put her pajamas on and headed to her room after making sure all lights were off and doors were locked. She laid in her bed and read her book. Didn't take long before her eyes were heavy. She put the book down and turned her light off and got under the covers and went to bed.

Around two in the morning a masked man broke a window and climbed through, he looked for money, jewels, drugs and small electronics. He went room to room, looking for things to sell to make money. Walking into one of the rooms, he saw a woman laying in the bed. He didn't think anyone was home. He starred at her for a moment. If she catches him, it's over. He should leave now, but on the other hand, he smirked and inched closer to the bed. He quickly put his hand over her mouth.

Kim woke with a start, someone was covering her mouth, she was scared yet adrenaline was running. Her eyes were wide as she focused in the dark. A man was standing above her with a mask over his face. She tried hitting him, to get him off her.

He started getting mad with her actions. "Stop you bitch." He said in a deep dark voice. She kept moving. He punched her in the face. That made her stop moving. He kept her mouth covered, he went on to rape her, that she put up a fight and he kept punching her, in the stomach, chest and face again. He was rough and got his way. When he finished and leaned down. "Next time don't be here when I break in" he put himself away. "Next time it'll be better." He threatened and the left her, grabbing his bag of goodies and left the way he came in.

Kim laid there in pain for a few minutes after he left. She reached for her phone and called the first person she thought of.

Scully woke to her phone ringing. She seen it was around three in the morning. She picked up her phone. "Hello?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Dana...I need help." Kim said in a pained voice.

"Who is this?" She asked as she sat up and turned the light on.

"Kim." She said and moaned in pain.

Scully didn't recognize her voice. "I'm on my way." She said and jumped up and got dressed and grabbed her medical bag and keys and left to head to Kim's. It was a good thing she lived near by. She didn't know what she was getting into. She pulled into the driveway and did a quick walk around. She seen the window broke and she went into agent mood. She called the cops and asked for back up. Telling them that her friend, Kim called asking for help and when she got there a window was broke. She went to the door and it was locked, she pulled out her key pick and picked the lock. She entered slowly, her gun drawn as she walked in shining her flash light around. She could see where someone destroyed the place looking for items to steal. She slowly looked around for someone there and making her way through the house. She walked down the hallway and looked into each room, now looking for Kim. The second room she looked into, she found Kim on the bed. "Kim." She said as she walked over to her.

Kim glanced over at seeing the light, her one eye was swollen shut and very bruised.

"I found the window broke, I called the cops. They are on their way." Scully informed her. "What happened?"

"I was sleeping...I woke when he put his hand over my mouth." She had tears in her eyes. "He...he um...raped me and beat me...he said next time I either better not be here when he breaks in or if I was, it'd be better." She closed her eyes. That scared her so bad. That this could happen again.

Scully turned the light on and that's when she saw how bruised Kim was. "I'm so sorry Kim." She pulled a sheet over her. She tended to the few cuts on her face, cleaning it up. "They will need to do a rape kit at the hospital. I don't want to lose evidence."

The cops got there also seeing the broken window, one went to start taking pictures and looking for prints. Scully met them and told them what she found when she got there. She also told them that the man that did this, taped the home owner. Office Lundholm radioed for an ambulance and then took her statement and then went and took a statement from Kim. He hated getting calls like this.

Scully stayed with Kim. Nothing like that happened to her, but she had taken a beating from time to time.

The ambulance arrived and was shown where the patient was. They assessed her and they moved her over to the stretcher. They then took her to the hospital for treatment.

Scully followed in her car. She called Skinner on the drive.

"Agent Scully, Mulder better have gotten abducted if your calling me this late." He said into the phone that had just woke him up.

"Walter, this doesn't have to do with MULDER... I'm on my way to the hospital, It's Kim... You should get there. I will explain then."

"I'm on my way. Thanks Dana." He got out of bed and dressed quickly and headed for the hospital.

Scully sat in a chair in the waiting room, waiting to hear from the doctor and waiting for Skinner to show up. She was tapping her foot on the floor.

Just then Skinner walked through the door. "Dana...what's going on?"

"I received a call from her around three, her saying she needed help. Arriving there I seen a broken window. I called the cops and then entered her place going slowly and carefully. I found Kim on her bed, beaten and raped." She put a hand on his arm. "She's pretty bad sir, but you needed to know since you are our boss. I don't think she will be at work anytime soon."

His mouth dropped at hearing this. "Oh my... Dana, once we get information on who did this... I'm gonna beat his ass before he's arrested."

Scully knew he'd do that, just like MULDER would do if someone did that to her. "I'm waiting to hear from the doctor after he takes care of her and does a rape kit." She sat back down. "The cops will call me once they are done going over her place and collecting evidence."

Skinner sat next to her. "Thanks Dana." He said and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

Scully put a hand on his back. "She'll be ok sir."

He shook his head. "I should have been there."

"Walter, there's no way of knowing when bad things will happen."

"No...I should have been there." He sighed. "If I was there, it wouldn't have happened."

"Stop blaming yourself Walter." She said but still thought about what he had said. "Wait, what do you mean, you should have been there?" She raised an eye brow as she watched him.

"She had her niece this weekend, was she there?"

"Kim didn't say anything, I stopped looking when I found her, I didn't think to check the other two rooms." She couldn't believe this, why didn't she check? "How'd you know about her niece?"

"It was the only reason I wasn't there...Dana we have been dating for almost eight months." He finally told her.

"Oh...well, that's great sir. I don't know why I didn't notice it before." She gave him a small smile.

Meanwhile in the exam room Kim was laying on the bed, still in a lot of pain. She felt the need to throw up, she hurried and grabbed the pan on the tray next to her, throwing up in it.

The doctor watched her. "How long have you been throwing up Kim?" He was cleaning up her cuts and getting ready to do the rape kit.

She fell back onto the bed. "On and off for the last..maybe two weeks."

He nodded. "I'm gonna run a pregnancy test on you." He ordered one and let the nurse take a blood sample.

Kim watched the nurse take blood and laid there. She then closed her eyes. Even though she was in pain, she couldn't feel it at the moment.

The doctor watched her. "I rather check first before giving you the morning after pill. It's what we normally give rape victims but I will do my examination as they do the test. You going to be ok Kim?"

She glanced at him. "Yeah, just...never thought about it."

"We will know soon." He said and did his examination on her, seeing some tearing and bruising. He did a swab and then cleaned her up. He sent the swab off for testing. "You should rest while these are off."

Kim nodded and laid there thinking.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Glass of water?" She asked.

He nodded and left the room.

Scully and Skinner still sat there waiting for any kind of news. He was getting very nervous about all of this. He wanted to be in there with her. He started pacing.

Kim fell asleep but woke up screaming. She had a nightmare about what happened. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She calmed down but was breathing heavy.

The doctor walked in. "Relax Kim, slow even breaths." He said he was walking to her room to talk to her about the results. He pulled a chair up next to the bed. "I know it's hard when things like this happen. I will give you a number of someone to talk to that will help."

She nodded her thanks and looked at him.

"I have the results in." He said and opened the folder. "I'm glad I did the test. You are pregnant and it's looking like you are about eight weeks. We also did find some samples we sent off to the cops for a match on the man that did this to you." He said all at once.

"I'm...I'm pregnant?" She asked not believing it.

"Yes, congratulations." He looked at her. "Is there someone you'd like me to call for you?"

"I believe my friend followed, Dana Scully..she will know who to call."

"I will go see if she is here." He stood up and walked out of the room. He made his way to the waiting room. "Dana Scully?" He asked.

She stood up as did Skinner. "I'm Dana Scully." She said and walked over to the doctor.

"Kim asked for you...also said you would know who to call."

"Yes...and I already called him." She looked back at Skinner. Looking back at the doctor. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, but she still needs rest, so don't be to long." He nodded. "Follow me."

Scully and Skinner both followed the doctor down the hall and to a room. Skinner took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he may see. He then entered with Scully and she was right, Kim was beaten badly. He walked over to her. "God honey...I'm so sorry..." He gently kissed her lips. He was holding her hand.

She was relieved to see Dana and Walter enter, yet she hated him seeing her like this. She kissed Walter back and squeezed his hand. "This isn't your fault." She said to him. "Um, could you get me something to drink?"

"Sure thing Kim." He walked out of the room to go get her a drink.

Kim looked over at Scully. "Dana...I can't thank you enough for what you did..um...there is um, one thing the doctor found out."

She walked closer to the bed. "What is it Kim?"

"Um...I'm pregnant... About eight weeks." She whispered.

Scully looked at her some what shocked. "Well, let it's not this bastards from tonight. So um, congratulations."

She nodded. "What if he had something...like AIDS or something, then the baby and I would be sick." Her hand went to her stomach.

"Don't even think like that right now. Just get better and stay strong and heathy for you and the baby."

Kim wiped the tears away just as Walter walked back in.

Dana looked over at him then back to Kim. "I'm gonna make a few phone calls." She said and left, giving them time alone.

Kim looked at him. "Sit down Walter... We need to um...talk."

"The talk...that's not good...you're not breaking up with me are you?" He worried, he didn't want to lose her.

"God no!"

He sighed. "Good.. He kissed her. "What's wrong?"

"Um...the doctor found something...I'm pregnant...about eight weeks."

His mouth dropped opened, he was shocked it took a moment to soak in. He smiled. "We're going to have a baby?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He kissed her.

The doctor walked in then and smiled. "I'm sorry...I'm going to put you on a light work load, I want you to rest and get better. You need to take it easy, you do have a few broken ribs and a lot of bruising. I'd like to see you in a few weeks for a follow up. It looks like you will be in good hands and well taken care of. I will do up your discharge papers and be back in a few minutes for you to sign."

"Thank you." Kim said still holding Walters hand.

"You do know you are coming home with me for now and always. Never to leave me I hope." He smiled at her. "Together we will get through anything."


End file.
